Ronaldus Celesticus
Ronaldus Celesticus (1823-1897) was father of 6 sons and 7 Daughters. He was the father of Briyan Celesticus. Ronaldus Celesticus was a criminal at the time and was in prison between 1891-1897 he was also seen as the failure of the Celesticus family. Despite the fact that he was a criminal mastermind he created the faction of Celestica. Which made a boom to the economy of Britain. Ronaldus grew up in a family of 16 children and already went voyaging the Kermetic Ocean on an age of 17. He had a very high IQ and used his IQ for his criminal plans. The Sandiër conflict Please read more about the Sandiërs here In 1839 Ronaldus found out about an island near the British farming region. Ronaldus became very intrested in this land. Though in 1840 he named the island ''"A island with grass, nothing more, nothing less." ''He then left the island and tried finding other goldmines. Without much succes. In 1848 he returned to his old colony. He saw a Latin like folk living on it. He immidieatly started using his sneaky tricks and tried achieving an allience between the Sandiërs and the Britain. When he discovered that the Sandiërs had found a lot of gold and even diamonds he immidieatly tried seducing the Sandiërs. The Sandiërs were never good at mining stone, because of that, ronaldus said that he would send his men to mine all of it and the Sandiërs would get their share. But he lied. Even when they mined over 500 gold stones he would nearly give 5 gold stones to them. Sandiërs ofcourse thinking they were rich since they didn't know what the value was of gold. Celesticus mined over 200,000 pieces of gold and only gave 800 of them to the Sandiërs. When the supply of gold was starting deplete celesticus wanted to rise a city on top of Celestica. But the Sandiër took most of his space. So thought of a plan. In 1853 he said "if you will go with your boats to the end of this ocean, you will find much much more gold. 400 sandërs departed with their boats leaving only about 200 at the island. Most woman and children were left behind. Because of this, celesticus could easily kill everyone and take over their land. What he did. He left over 20 people to do some extra work for him. The 400 Sandiërs that once departed came back in 1856. Though only with 29 Sandiërs left. In total the population of Sandiërs sunk to 38, they were treated as slaves. Their creations were destroyed and everything they believed in was gone. In 1978 Celestic City was one of the most important cities in the British economy. In may of that year, the royal palace of Celestica was made and Ronaldus was named to king. In 1890 the Latins found out about the attack of Ronaldus against the Sandiërs. When this was so, Britain immidieatly tried fixing this conflict and jailed Ronaldus in 1891, the man responsible for this. Though the conflict between the Latins and British never fixed until the New Time. Death Ronalus was prisoned in 1891 for lieing against the royal court of Britain. But they found out much more about the king of Celestica. He was accused for murder, betrayel, sailing in illegal areas, evading his family (which was punishable at the time) and raping. After 6 years of prison he was sentenced to dead. Though in prison he was still king of Celestica. He died on 26 december, Briyan Celesticus was named to king on 3 january 1898